Second Chances
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: [Formerly Back for Another Chance]When someone from SPD's past comes back by Cruger's orders, what will happen to the rangers? Will they defeat their new enemy or themselves? OCOC JackAlly ZBridge SydSky
1. New Beginnings

SUMMARY: When someone from SPD's past comes back by Cruger's orders, what will happen to the rangers? Will they defeat their new enemy or themselves? Jack/? Z/Bridge Syd/Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N this is after they defeated Grumm but Jack is back and I'll explain why in the coming chapters, just go with it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stood in the Delta Base Command Center talking to the warden of an off-planet prison via TV alongside Dr. Kat Manx.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do this sir?" asked the warden.

"Yes. Now send the prisoner over to Earth. Any harm done will be returned upon you. I.E. whatever happens to them happens to you."

"Of course Commander, whatever you say. Inmate 693D52 will be sent to you as soon as possible."

Cruger shut down the connection and turned to the waiting Kat.

"Sir. Are you sure about this? That prisoner is very dangerous. You can't trust 'em. How do expect to get them to work for you?" inquired Kat.

"I'm quite sure. And however dangerous they are, they are the best fighter in the universe. Never been beaten. They can train the rangers like I cannot. And they will work because if they refuse, they're back to jail."

"Doggie, why can't you train the rangers? You have never been beaten."

"Yes I have. This inmate has beaten me on several occasions without breaking a sweat. No more discussion about this. My decision is final." And with that he turned and walked out of the Command Center.

Cruger and Kat awaited the shuttle as it landed in the space provided for the new employee.

"What did you tell the rangers?" Cruger asked Kat.

"I told them we were awaiting the arrival of their new combat instructor. I did not disclose where they were coming from or who it was."

"Good. They don't need to know. Not yet anyway."

As soon as he finished speaking the shuttle doors opened and 4 armed guards leapt out and turned to point their weapons at the open door. Next came 2 more guards with a restrained prisoner between them and were followed by 4 more armed guards.

The group walked up to the commander and doctor.

"Surely this is all unnecessary! You don't need 10 guards to accompany a restrained prisoner with 8 of them armed for war!" Kat protested.

"Ma'am with all do respect, you've never seen this prisoner in action. It's all necessary."

Cruger walked through the 4 front guards and unlocked the prisoners' ankle, wrist, and neck cuffs.

"Welcome back to SPD. You will train our rangers in hand-to-hand and weapons combat everyday. Other than that, you may do as you wish, where you wish. But break even one law and you are going back where you just came from. Do you understand me? Any questions?"

"Yeah, I understand you and I do have a couple of questions."

"Alright, what are they?"

"Why me? Why anyone at all, what has you so scared you had to take me out of jail to train your rangers when you could have done it? Where am I staying? What am I going to wear? Am I getting paid? And when am I working, exactly?"

"You because you are the best fighter in the universe. I will tell you why in time. And you have to train them because I am not good enough. For me to train them would be to have 5 more me's and we need 5 more better-then-me's. Yes you are getting paid. You will get $250,000 today when you accept and you can use that money to buy accommodations and clothing. After today you will receive approximately $75,000 a month. With this you will supply all resources you require. Also in the time you are here, you are to serve a minimum of 1,000 community service hours each 1,000 you serve extra; you will lose 10 years off of your life sentence. Working for me will take 20 years off. 30 if you add the original hours. And you will set the training schedule with the only requirement being that you must train with them every day for a minimum if 2 hours. Any further questions?"

"How do I document my hours?"

"You will carry a device that monitors where you are, removal of the device is an automatic 'go back to jail'. With the device we can use nearby cameras to monitor your whereabouts outside of your home. Anything else?"

"Do they know who I am?"

"No"

"Who do you want me to be then?"

"Past enemies from our war with Grumm."

"OK, I'll do it. Now where's my money?"

Cruger pulled a check from his uniform and handed it to them along with a necklace with a glass flame pendant.

"Here is your money and your tracking device."

"How did you get my necklace?"

"We found it among your belongings and recognized it. IT wasn't difficult since you never took it off unless you were on duty. We thought you would like it back. We have the rest of your previous belongings as well if you would like them"

"Thanks. I would like them"

"Kat"

Kat stepped forward and handed the new SPD employee a large red duffle bag.

"When would you like for training to begin tomorrow?" Cruger asked.

"About 5. I'll need time tomorrow to get settled in. You know rent an apartment and get furniture and food. And some new clothes. So tell them to eat a large lunch around 2 and drink a lot of water before hand. Also they'll need to meet me out on the 10 mile obstacle course. Before they fight, they gotta be able to stand it. You know I won't go easy so they need to be in the best shape possible before we begin their real training."

"Alright. I agree with you. Even I was unable to keep up with you. The obstacle course will be great for them to get endurance. Who will you be?"

"Some person I meet tomorrow I guess. Some random employee they've never met before. And I'll do it with them. Maybe they won't complain then."

"Make sure it is a woman then."

"What you have sexists?"

"No but they will work harder to at least not fail miserably behind you if you're a woman."

"Alright whatever. I gotta go find a place to stay for the night. You get my present?"

"The only thing you asked for. How could I not? It's outside, I couldn't bring it inside. It's by the entrance on your right when you walk out. Good luck and thank you" as he spoke he retrieved a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to them.

"No prob. Though I will be expecting answers soon" and they walked out past the guards smacking one with enough force to send him to the ground on their way out.

"See ya tomorrow Cruger!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N if anyone can guess who it is, ill do whatever you ask me to, within reason and through the computer, actually ill have to consider about anything other than betaing someones story for them, that ill do no prob so tell if you liked it, hated it, or just had no clue wat was going on because ill be happy to answer any questions


	2. Family Reunited

A/N so no one can guess who it is

A/N I hope you enjoy it

Thank you to **Yellow dino ranger** for trying to figure out who it is

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the combat instructor walked out of the arrival hangar, she couldn't help but feel happy and miserable at the same time. She were free and getting paid to whoop the asses of the B-squad rangers everyday but she were giving up her friends and team in jail to be there.

Oh well, can't do much for them where I am. Just gotta have fun. Now where are good apartments around here? I wonder if……oh he's definitely been through my stuff.

As she was thinking, she had come upon her 'gift' from Cruger: a brand new red and black Harley Davidson with a flame design matching the one around her neck.

I gotta remember to thank him and then kick him for going through my crap.

She swung her bag onto her back and pulled out her sunglasses and put them on before striding the motorbike. She revved it a few times before streaking off towards the rich part of town.

She walked up to the door with LANDLORD on the front and rapped on it smartly. She glanced around the foyer quickly while waiting and noted that it was an upper class building, which should entail a good business, but the previous 6 she had visited hadn't upheld that tradition.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I noticed that you had an apartment for rent, I'd like to take a look at it." She answered the landlord.

He looked her over as if he couldn't believe one of her appearance would want to or be able to live there.

"Of course. Right this way. I must tell you that the only available complex is our penthouse and it's very expensive."

As they boarded the elevator she looked over at him with a small touch of disgust.

"What features do you offer?"

"Well all residents get premium security. Also we offer a maid service, for an additional cost of course, and delivery service. If you order anything from a store in the city we will send someone to pick it up and bring it to you personally."

"Good, now what can you tell me about the penthouse apartment?"

"Well its covers the entire top floor of the building and is our largest suite. You would have a private hallway and it requires a pin code to operate the elevator to that floor. It includes a full kitchen, dining room, living room, 2 bedrooms, 1 ½ baths, and a loft that you can use as an office. It comes fully furnished but we can add or remove anything you want us to at no cost. Here we are"

The pair walked forward in the short hallway and the landlord opened the door and allowed her to enter first. The suite lived up to exactly what she had just been told. Even the furnishings were great. She had an amazing view of the city and SPD headquarters was nowhere insight.

"It's perfect. How much?"

"Well the down payment would be $175,000. Each month would be $25,000 afterwards." He responded looking smug, sure she couldn't pay that.

She made no response except for to pull out her new checkbook, she had gone to the bank first and deposited the check, and wrote a check for $175,000 and handed it over to him.

"Here you go. I'll move in immediately"

"Oh ok you need to fill out some paperwork Ms……"

"Just call me Lie"

"This says your name is…"

"I know but I want you to call me Lie, not Ms. Lie. Just Lie" (A/N that's LEE btw)

"Alright Lie you need to follow me to program your elevator code, fill out some registration, and receive your key. Also we have a parking pass for your car"

"Alright but I have a motorcycle, is that alright?"

"Of course" and smiled thinly.

"Thank you" she replied with a smug grin.

Once all the paperwork was filled out, she took her new key and the parking pass and went out to her bike and rode off to find some clothes.

Once she had several, SEVERAL bags of clothes awaiting her at several stores she returned to the apartment and asked them to pick them up and deliver them to the penthouse leaving the addresses of the stores behind.

With a place to live and clothes to wear, she set off home. She had been home only a few times since joining SPD 9 years earlier, once or twice in the past 3 years. An hour or so later she pulled up in front of the building that held her past and hopefully some forgiveness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what did you think? The training will start next chapter but I wanted to show her humanity before I get into the other stuff and you may see why. Ive decided to change her family and it will factor in a lot more now so ull find out in future chapters. Well REVIEW!!!!


	3. Workout Hell

The blue sedan pulled up in front of the small house in the middle of the woods and let out its passenger

A/N thanks to **Yellow dino ranger** for getting it right!! The person is Charlie the old A-squad red ranger. Before anyone asks WHY I chose her let me just say that if she was good enough to be a female red ranger, she deserves to be in some fanfics

Enjoy this new chapter, it's the B-squad's first day under her command, should be interesting! lol

Also I'm changing the time for training so as not to confuse you I'm telling you its in the morning not night

--

Charlie was up the next morning before dawn. She glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings and began to look for her sword when she remembered the previous days events.

_I can't believe Cruger brought me out of jail to pay me to kick the B-squad's asses every day. Something's gotta be up. Speaking of up, why the hell am I awake?_ But even as she asked that she knew the answer. She was awake because of habit; the habit of waking up first so no one would jump her in her sleep for being SPD. _I'm out of that place, why can't I just let go?_ But she knew the answer to that too: her team was still back there.

As she was lost in her thoughts her alarm clock rang out telling her she had to get ready for work. As she moved through the morning routine she realized how different life was gonna be for her now. For the past 6 or 7 years she had lived with the bare minimum, not much other than the necessities. Now she lived in a luxury apartment. As she finished pulling on her boots, she glanced at the clock and realized that she was gonna be late.

"Shit"

She ran down to the elevator and out the front of the building stopping only to pick up her bike.

A few minutes later she was at SPD, courtesy of breaking a few driving laws, and was about to park when a guard walked up to her.

"You need permission to park here, ma'am"

"I do have permission. From Cruger himself. Now can I park? I have to get to work."

"I need name and position"

"Lela Collins, new combat instructor"

The guard checked the records quickly and waved her by.

"Thanks"

As she parked the bike she glanced at herself in one of the mirrors.

_Damn, no one will recognize me._

She was now a short petite woman with pitch black hair that fell just below the shoulders. She had strong arms and powerful thighs but looked incredibly vulnerable.

Satisfied with her appearance she hurried to the Command Center.

"Hey Cruger"

"Who are you?"

"I'll give some hints. You brought me back from jail and offered me a job yesterday."

"Charlie. What name are you under? How did you get in? I didn't give permission for you to enter"

"Lela Collins. I drove to the gate and the guard let me in. And you gave permission yesterday when I called as you to give permission."

"You agreed to stay in one of your two forms while here. No shape shifting"

"I know but I needed to be you in order to get in"

"Where do you live? In case I need to get in contact with you"

"Penthouse apartment of the Ivy Tower."

"Ok. We are done here. The team waits for you on the fields."

"See ya Cruger"

Charlie walked out of the Command Center just before Cruger asked his final question:

"Lela? How did you get Lela?"

She turned around and stuck her head in the doorway, "Old nickname my brother gave to me when I was younger" and continued to the training field.

She silently counted the number of steps it took to get to the training fields, another habit picked up in prison. When she arrived she saw the five rangers standing or, in 2 rangers' case, lying on the ground.

The group turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hello. I am Lela. I'll be your new training and combat instructor. Today you will be…"

"Wait you! No way! Cruger's trying to play a joke on us" the one in red spoke up.

Charlie remained silent and quickly counted to 5 before speaking.

"This isn't a joke. I am your new instructor and if you have a problem with it you can talk to Cruger. AFTER your workout" she added as the ones in red and blue started to walk away.

"Today you will be running the obstacle course. You must get under 45 min or you will run it again today before you leave."

"That's not a challenge. _Lela_. We could get under 20 min"

"Really?! I did not know it was possible to run a mile in under 2 min"

"It isn't" red retorted.

"Well then, how can you complete a 10 mile obstacle course in under 20 min?" she asked innocently

"10 MILES!!" they shouted

"You're out of your mind!" added the blue ranger

"Maybe. But you still have to run the 10 mile course in under 45 min or rerun it. You will do this everyday until you can at the very least get under 60 min. Once you can accomplish that, all of you, we will begin the weapons and combat training but not before then. You can start the course in 5 min."

"Right now I want to know your names and clarify your colors" Charlie added

"Jack Landors, SPD 1 Red"

"Sky Tate, SPD 2 Blue"

"Bridge Carson, SPD 3 Green"

"Z Delgado, SPD 4 Yellow"

"Sydney Drew, SPD 5 Pink"

"You got a last name, Lela?" Z asked

"Yes but you aren't privileged to it"

"What's with all the secrets?" Bridge asked but snapped to attention with the others when Cruger approached.

"Good morning cadets. I trust you've met your new primary instructor, Lela .."

"We've all met"

"Good. Now out here and in the simulation room or wherever you are with Lela, she has the authority that I have. To defy her will have serious consequences. Listen to her as you would me"

Finished he turned to leave when Jack spoke up, "Commander, why can't you train us anymore? Were doing fine under your instruction"

"Unforeseen complications require that Lela be your instructor." Without waiting for a response he left.

"Alright you guys. Time to get started. The starting line is marked over there. You will face the standard assortment expected and a few different things. You will have the half-mile long mud pit in which you must crawl underneath barbed wire. In addition you will have several vertical walls of various heights scattered throughout the course, I believe the tallest is feet, each wall will have 5 ropes to use. There are also several 'boot camp' drills including a series of tires you have to run through as well as a number of large hills to run over. That's the standard obstacle course implements. The added stuff will include but not be limited by, daggers shooting out at you, mysterious swamp pits, wild animals, assailants jumping out at you, and assorted quicksand traps so be on the lookout at all times. And no I'm not being unreasonable, I myself have run this course several times and completed it in 45 min. So figure out how to do it. You will also be graded upon one other factor while on the course but I'm not going to tell you what it is. So have fun and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Wait a minute what?"

"That's impossible!"

"You could never of done that!"

"What do you mean a couple of hours, I thought we had only 45 min?"

The B-squad protests were immediate. All except Bridge had problems with it.

"First of all, Jack you know exactly what I said so don't ask stupid questions. Second, it is not impossible. Third, yes I did do that, I created the course and was the tester to make sure that no one could get killed by it and that it was possible. And I want you do it in 45 min but as this is your first time, unless you've trained with me there is no humanly possibly you'll finish in my time. And last, why are you silent Bridge?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out why I can't read your aura"

"Well stop trying because the only way you'll find out is if I tell you and I'm done talking. Now get to the starting line, if you pass my other 'mystery' test you won't have to run it again"

With grunts of protest the rangers saluted her and made their way to the starting line. Charlie rang the bell and they started off, the guys pulling ahead of the girls early on. Knowing she had a few hours to chill, Charlie found herself a shady spot against a tree and pulled out the portable camera that would allow her to watch the rangers as they completed the course.

Why can't they stay and work together? Sky and Bridge are working together and maintaining a steady pace, good. Z and Syd are doing the same. But Jack won't stay with the others, he's way out front and burning out, he'll never make it. Oh good he's getting to the first dagger zone. He better watch out or he's going to get hit in the shoulder and fall into some quicksand. And there he goes. He'll be awhile especially since the others are so far behind him. Oh well I'm recording this, I'll watch it later.

And she put away the camera/screen and leaned back and started to doze. As she lightly slept, memories of her prison days flashed through her mind.

_She was walking down towards the bathrooms when 2 female inmates and 5 male inmates rushed her from behind and shoved her into the wall. Before she could blink the guys had her arms twisted so hard behind her back, both of her shoulders dislocated and she was sure she had broken a wrist. Then the other 3 guys and 2 chicks started beating the living daylights out of her. By the time they were done she couldn't stand up and had to wait until someone walked by who would help her. After the first 20 or so inmates walked by and laughed the pink A-squad ranger, Kasey, ran up and grabbed her around the torso and half dragged, half carried to the infirmary. After a quick look over and some meds for the pain, Charlie was diagnosed as beat to a pulp with a broken wrist, a spiral crack in her left forearm, a possible concussion, two dislocated shoulders, 4 broken ribs, internal bleeding, a snapped ankle, 3 broken toes, a jammed finger, and a shattered kneecap. _**(A/N wow that was gruesome sorry)**_ The other A-squad members, whom Cruger had so generously placed in the same prison as her, came shortly after Kasey brought her to the doc. Andrew(yellow), Tyler(green), and Ka'kyon (KAHCKYON)(blue) helped carry her to the shuttle that was waiting to take her to an off-planet hospital that could heal almost all of her wounds and return her as quickly as possible. After a few short weeks of intense rehab, the doctors deemed her able to go back to the prison. Her team was there to greet her. Tyler immediately rushed to her side and helped her off the shuttle, ignoring her shouts of protest that she was fine, and walked with her back to the rest of the team who greeted her with hugs. Only after them did she see the figure hidden in the shadows. She started as Cruger stepped forward. "I need your help" and waited as if expecting her to respond._

"_Why?"_

"_I can't share that. All you need to know is that you'll be released from jail."_

_Charlie glanced at her teammates._

"_We'll take it"_

"_Not all of you, just you Charlie"_

"_No, not without my team"_

"_She'll do it. When does she leave?" Tyler and Kasey both jumped in with Andrew and Ka'kyon nodding their assent. _

"_What guys no"_

_Ignoring her Andrew stepped forward. "Commander? She'll be ready whenever you need her."_

"_The shuttle will be here the day after tomorrow" and walked to his own waiting shuttle._

_Once he had left, Charlie turned to her team, "What the hell was that? I'm not leaving you all here while I go free!!"_

"_Yes you are. No one cares about us. We'll live. But everyone wants to kill the red ranger. But getting out of here, you can live. Charlie please just do this, we'll be fine. Think about yourself before us for just once!" Tyler told her but Kasey finished._

"_We love you and we want you to live. This is how. So do it. And get us out later. Then we'll go back to the training fields at HQ and shake things up like only the A-squad can!!" she laughed._

"_Alright Kase. Okay but only if you promise to be alive when I come to get you guys out"_

_The team nodded and laughed as they headed inside to pack up the few things Charlie owned here._

Charlie was woken from her memory by the gentle shaking of her shoulder.

"What is it? Who is it?"

"The B-squad is almost finished with the course. They have about a mile left."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9"

"They've been in there for two hours? Wait the WHOLE b-squad? As in all 5 of them?"

"Yes they have been and no not the whole team, just the red ranger, the others are about a mile behind him, they are together but red isn't"

"Tanks Boom

"No problem Charlie"

"What? My name is Lela

"No it isn't, it's Charlie Cambridge the A-squad red ranger. How'd you get out of jail?" Boom asked smiling

Charlie smacked him upside the head in a friendly manner, "Cruger got me out, said he needed my help. How'd you know it was me?"

"Well you have always had a hard time shifting your tattoo"

Charlie glanced down at her left hip, which had been exposed as she dozed, and cursed as she saw the flame tattoo she had gotten on the streets when she was young.

"I really got to fix that" Charlie glared at it.

"Yeah and by the way, welcome home Charlie, stop by sometime and we'll go somewhere. This place isn't quite the same without you guys blasting music throughout the training grounds to pump them up for their workout."

"Yeah well we had to do something to lighten this place up!"

"Hey no one ever complained about it, we loved it. We tried once since you left but Josh got fired for it. I think you are the only ones who can do it." Just then a cry rang out and the two ran towards the finish line of the course to find Jack in a heap covered in blood and mud. Boom picked him up and placed him on the provided stretcher.

"What time did I get?"

"About 132 minutes."

"that's over 2 hours"

"yes it is"

"I cant run it again, and I know the others cant"

"Well I'm sorry Jack but you will run it again. You have an hour to get ready and then you start again"

"I cant!! And the rest of the team definitely can't!" just as he said that the rest of the team ran over the finished line in the same condition of Jack though with less blood and walked over to them slowly.

"Good job you guys, go get cleaned up and you have the rest of the time until noon to yourselves. Jack will join you once he runs the course again"

"WHAT why don't they have to rerun it? I finished first!"

"Yes but they past my test and you did not so they are done and you are not"

The rest of the team grumbled apologies and walked off toward the main building to follow her orders while Boom tended to Jack and once he deemed him able to run the course again, Charlie sent him over to the start and watched as he never sped past a slow jog and finished in about the same time, avoiding a number of the traps along the way. When he crossed the finish line for the second time, he walked straight past Charlie to the main building.

"Did I dismiss you? Because I don't recall doing so"

"No _ma'am_ you did not, but I ran the course, so I'm going to change."

"Run the course again"

"WHAT?!"

"Disrespect to your superior. Cruger said there would be consequences to disrespecting me. What he failed to mention is the punishment is up to me. Run the course again. I'll have Boom keep and eye on you. If you fail to complete the course you will do it tomorrow, if you cheat you will run it yet again, so I suggest you don't cheat. Goodbye. I'll see here at the same time tomorrow and inform your teammates of this for you will suffer for everyone who is late." With that she turned and walked away.

She didn't turn around until she was almost at the main building. She then turned and smiled when she saw Boom directing Jack back to the beginning. She proceeded to Cruger's office. When she entered, Cruger ordered to be seated. She complied and prepared to tune out whatever he said.

"How was the day? I've seen Cadets Tate, Carson, Delgado, and Drew. What of Cadet Landors?"

"Day was fine, I had fun. Landors is out running the course for the third time."

"Why?"

"The second time was because the rest of the team stuck together but he ran out in front and paid no regard to them. This time is for disrespecting me"

"Tomorrow I want you to start rudimentary swordsmanship skills with the other four. After your course of course. Then Jack can spectate and learn that way if you wish."

"Sorry if you want them to start learning tomorrow, you'll have to do it yourself or get someone else to do it"

"I did not take you out of prison to watch them run Officer Cambridge!!"

"Yeah well then you probably should have waited until I could lift a sword again!!" she screamed back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know where I was coming from when I came back on the shuttel to the prison?"

"No, the warden simply said you were off-planet"

"Yeah well I was in Karitjiun Hospital. Healing. About 4 weeks ago now a group of inmates jumped me. Before I had a chance to fight they dislocated both of my shoulders and caused a spiral fracture in my left radium and 4 broken ribs, one of which punctured my liver. So sorry if I need more than 3 and a half weeks to get over that, and that's just my upper body, in order to do what you want. That course is serving two purposes: one, get them in shape and accustomed to fighting through fatigue and still being alert for enemies and being able to fight them. Two, while they doing that, and it will take a few weeks, my arms and legs and chest can heal. I know what I'm doing Commander, that's one of the reasons you hired me. Now sometime before I start them on swordsmanship, I want an answer as to why you needed me to train them and I want a promise to get my team out of jail before or immediately after I'm through training the B-squad. Deal?"

"I'm sorry about your suffering, I didn't know. As to the release of the A-squad, that is out of the question, your team is highly volatile and can not be trusted, the only reason you are out is because if you do not train them they will fail and I cannot allow that to happen"

"Whatever Cruger, your still an ass, now if you'll excuse me I need to catch up with an old friend and start my community service." And she walked out of his office.

As Charlie sped back to her apartment to change, she noted Samuels' clothing store and memorized the location for future need.

--

A/N so what did you think? **Tierra** asked me to make their course difficult and I tried to the best way I know how so how was their course, would you want to run it? If you want anything to happen, let me know and I've decided to not make the main pairing a Jack/Charlie one like I originally had in mind so it will be Charlie/OC and Jack/noon but whatever just wanted to let you know, please REVIEW!!

--EagleQ


	4. Opinions

A/N this is a short chapter in which the focus is Charlie, not the training though I may put in the rangers' POV of her I don'

A/N this is a short chapter in which the focus is Charlie, not the training though I may put in the rangers' POV of her I don't know yet well enjoy how it turns out, (btw, I write this AN before I write the story)

--

Charlie walked from her building down to the Samuels store and walked around back until she found the guy loading clothes into the back of the delivery truck. She sneaked up and ripped the hat off and teasingly stuck her fingers in the girls back like the point of gun.

"Hands up!" she ordered in a gruff tone.

The girl almost complied until she realized it wasn't a gun and turned around.

"CHARLIE!! You're back!!" and grabbed her in a big hug. "Cruger let you guys out?"

"No Ally, just me. And around here I'm Lie. No one can know who I am. I was actually wondering if you could use some help. I'd buy all the clothes from you guys. Cruger's paying me a shitload to train the new rangers."

"How long you been back? Can't have been long, because knowing you you would be over here to help me as fast as possible. Heyan misses you by the way. She keeps asking where you went and when you'll be back."

"I got back yesterday. I miss her too. I miss everyone! You know, if you ask any new recruit at the academy who really didn't know us, we were heartless assholes who only wanted power and didn't want to fight the good fight, especially the red ranger, Jack Lando…" she trailed off at the end. "Didn't one of your letters say who were dating a Jack Landors?"

"Yes. I know what he thinks of you guys and I try to get him to have an open mind but he refuses. He's a great guy though. And those guys who think that are idiots to not know what great people you guys are. Hey how about tomorrow after lunch you stop by and we'll load the truck up and drive over to your all's spot. It's still there. Jack and Z momentarily held it when they were still on the streets but we got it back. And you can buy the clothes if you want because then my dad can afford to do this every day. I can even get your backup band if you want to play some music again. Just come by tomorrow and we'll hang out like old times."

"Alright sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow!" she hugged Ally and went to the SPD shuttle bay, where she happened to run into Cruger.

"Hey Cruger, I'm borrowing a shuttle for a few hours. I'm gonna go see my team."

"Alright but be back in time for the lesson tomorrow"

"No problem"

With that she boarded the shuttle and flew to Fragowle. When she landed, two guards rushed over to assist her but backed away when they saw who it was.

"I seek an audience with Kasey Markis, Tyler Wilson, Andrew Clark, and Ka'kyon Abuigideri. Immediately with a private room."

The guards hurried to fulfill her requests. Meanwhile the warden appeared and, obviously trying not to insult her, led her to a private room. A few minutes later the other four were shoved in the room.

"Charlie!" Tyler was the first to see her and he ran over and hugged her. He was quickly followed by Kasey and Andrew. Ka'kyon hung back, as his culture was not big on public displays of affection. He showed his delight in his outreach of arms and slight smile, which the rest of the team knew was his equivalent of a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you guys. Seeing as my life is so miserable in the penthouse of the Ivy Tower, getting 250,000 upon acceptance of the job, the monthly salary of 75,000, and did I mention the job was to train the B-squad in combat?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is why we made you leave us behind?" Kasey spoke out.

"Yep. And I talked to Al today, she said to say hey"

"Seriously, she's ok right? Tell her we miss her, and everyone over there, we're gonna be out as soon as possible. Tell Lake I miss him, my god life is miserable without that boy making jokes and being clueless every few seconds." Kasey instructed.

"Yeah tell Aleya that I'll bring her something when we come back, whenever that is." Andrew put in.

"I will, don't you guys worry. And I'm working on getting Cruger to let you guys go. So hows life here? Anyone give you crap?"

"No, life is normal" Ka'kyon said.

"Good, well.."

"We know" Tyler told her.

"Time's up!!" came the shout from the guards accompanied by a pounding on the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Though hopefully the next time we see each other it'll be at SPD, not here. See ya guys" and she gave each of them a hug before they left. As she hugged Kasey, Kase whispered something in her ear,

"Love you babe, take care of yourself" and then she left.

Charlie shook her head and hugged Andrew and Ka'kyon and watched them leave before turning to Tyler.

"Are you sure your ok in here?"

"Positive, stop worrying"

"Ty, you know me better than that"

"I know but try would you."

"Alright, want me to give them anything?"

At that point the guards started banging on the door again yelling at Tyler to get out.

"LETS GO!!" came the guards shout

"Just give them all a big hug, ok?"

"Ok"

She gave him one last hug before letting him leave. A few seconds later she followed him out and returned to her shuttle. She quickly turned on autopilot as her thoughts turned to her team. Her best friends Andrew and Ka'kyon, the greatest friend to ever grace existence Kasey, and Tyler, a guy she would go to hell and back for.

**(B****-squad POV)**

"So what do you guys think of Lela?" Syd asked.

"Bitch sent from hell" came Jack's immediate response

"Oh come on, you just don't like that she has power over you and used it" Z objected. "I personally think she's awesome, I mean Cruger picked her over himself to train us. She's gotta kick ass. And she wasn't unreasonable. She let us go if we just tried our best."

"Yeah she was pretty cool. I mean creating the course wasn't the nicest thing she could have done but she didn't make us run it over for not getting her time." Sky put in.

"I couldn't read her. She has to be hiding something" Bridge added.

"Maybe she just doesn't want someone in her head. I can't wait to see her actually fight. It's gonna be so cool." Z replied.

The B-squads voices faded away as they moved away from the Command Center where they had been talking.

"Maybe they're right. I won't go so far as to forgive and forget her betrayal but she handled them well. And had she been able I think she would have run the course with them." Kat voiced to Cruger.

"I agree. We made the right choice"

--

A/N okay so it ended up being longer than I thought. Sorry. Well did you like it? Let me know also I would like to respond to **Tierra** for her comment about how Charlie never kicked Cruger's ass in the show. Well that was because the comment to Kat was made as a reference to before they 'turned evil' and she sparred against him. Sorry for not making that clearer.

--EagleQ


	5. Street Magic

Charlie got back to her apartment late that night and immediatley crashed

Charlie got back to her apartment late that night and immediately crashed. The next morning she woke up a little bit later than usual and was surprisingly hungry, well maybe not surprisingly since she hadn't eaten since she got back to Earth. She walked over to the kitchen and was shocked to find it fully stocked of whatever she could want. She immediately grabbed eggs, pancake mix, bacon, and milk.

For once I can have a real breakfast. It's been way too long since I had pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

When she finished making and eating her breakfast, she noticed that she was going to be late, again.

Greeeeat

She ran off of the elevator and into the parking garage a second later only to be stopped by an SPD patrolman who kept looking at her weird.

_Of fuck, I'm still me. It would suck to have Charlie Cambridge running around town but lucky for me I am …… now Lela Collins, thank god for shape shifting._

The guard waved her by and she sped off to HQ where she made it out to the field seconds before the B-squad got there, minus Jack.

"Where's Jack?"

"He didn't want to come"

"Ok take the 2 mile course. Once you're done, you're free for the day, but tell Jack you ran the 10 mile course twice which is what he will do the next time I see him and if he misses another day it's an extra 5 times. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." She told them then walked away.

"Cool. Bye Lela!" exclaimed the girls.

"Sucks for Jack!" Sky put in.

"AAHHHH!!" Bridge screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" the others asked him.

"Lela!! How did you do that?" he shouted once the pain subsided,

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!! DON"T TRY TO READ ME!" she shouted back at him.

"OK" he replied, still rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Sky asked his roommate.

"I tried to read Lela, you know get a feel for who she really is and I met this wall and my head exploded like a firebomb and then …"

"We get it Bridge. She stopped you from getting into her head"

"Yeah she.."

"BRIDGE! We got it!" Syd told him.

"Let's run the course now and talk later, seeing as we have to pass enough time of a 20 mile course before we see Jack." Sky commanded

The others agreed and quickly finished the course. When they saw Jack several hours later, they told him what Lela had told them to.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to see Cruger to get her authority revoked. After that I'm gonna go help Ally. You guys want to come, if you're not too tired?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

"Awesome"

BACK TO CHARLIE

"Hey Al"

"Hey, right on time. Can you grab those racks over there?"

Charlie walked over and grabbed the selected racks. As she was loading them onto the delivery truck, a jeep and 3 motorcycles from SPD pulled up. Jack jumped off and unholstered his laser gun.

"STOP! Let go of the clothes. Put your hands in the air and turn around and face me."

Charlie complied but changed her features before doing so.

"What, you didn't show up so now you're gonna arrest me? Pitiful"

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you. You are charged with the theft of clothes from Samuels' clothing store!!" the judgment card thing flashed innocent.

"What?! This can't be right!"

"Hey Lie, where are those racks?" Ally asked as she came around the side of the truck. "We need to get them loaded and get over there now or my dad won't let us use the truck."

"Yeah ok. Your boyfriend just tried to arrest me though."

"What? Jack, what's going on? Hey guys!" she said to the other rangers.

"Hey Ally!" they replied,

"I didn't know she was helping you"

"Cruger hired her personally. Do you think he would have done so if he thought she would commit a crime? Honestly?"

"No but he may have been fooled"

"Ally let's go!" Charlie called from the driver's seat of the truck.

"I'm coming! Look if you guys want to help us pass stuff out, follow us" and then she got in the truck.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. You didn't have to and I'm tempted to smack you for not thinking you could handle it, but thanks"

"I didn't not think could handle, I just didn't want you to. If I ever have to choose between them and you guys, I'll always choose you guys. Always. You are the best friends anyone can ask for. You always go out of your way to help anyone. And if they can't see that, that's their problem, not mine."

Charlie grinned and turned off the main roads until they reached a small spot that the A-squad used to use.

"Why aren't we going to the center?"

"Because I'm not going there as Lela and if they're coming I'd have to. We can get out the same amount of stuff here and go there tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go"

The pair then got out of the truck and walked around to the back and opened it up and pulled the racks out onto the street with help from the B-squad. Within minutes, crowds of people from the streets walked up to the truck and the group was busy handing out clothes, well Charlie and Ally kept taking back the clothes everyone else handed out and exchanged them for stuff they knew was more needed and/or wanted. Once they were almost finished, a group of young humanoid children came running up and wrapped themselves around Charlie's legs.

"LIE!! You're back!"

"Heyan! Lake! Aleya! I missed you guys!"

"And Lake, Kase says she misses you and will be back as soon as she can. Same for you Aleya, Andy will be back as soon as possible, I promise!" She picked Heyan up and swung her around in a big hug.

"Oh my god, you have gotten so big!"

Heyan just giggled with the glee of the little girl that she was, "you should see Danny! He's huge" she stretched her arms out to show just how big her dog had gotten.

"Well I promise to come see him tomorrow, okay?" she assured her as she set her on the ground and hugged Lake and Aleya.

"Come over here Lie! We want to show you something!"

"Okay well lets go! I'll be right back" she added to Ally as she let the girls pull her to a spot at the edge of intersection where they were.

"Who are they?" Jack asked once they were out of earshot.

"Heyan, Lake, and Aleya are three sisters who are like daughters to Lie and two of her friends. Before they went off-planet for Cruger, they came down here everyday for a couple of hours to help out, even if they were so tired they could barely stand up after a day at SPD. I'm don't think that there is anything they wouldn't do for the people out here. Everyone loves all of them and would do anything for them. But those three girls, they are their children in every way but blood. Kasey, Lie, and Andy would give up everything for them in a heartbeat, something that they only do for their family. They're as close as you 5, willing to die for each other. And they are the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, so please don't ever put them down, ever. If you do, you'll make me choose between you guys, and I'll choose them over you in any situation, at any time. Just remember that."

The rangers stood shocked at what she had said. "Ok" was all they could get out.

Charlie rejoined them, after promises to go see the girls the next day, and they set off for the store.

"Here you go Als" she said to Ally as she handed over some money.

"I told you Lie, you don't need to pay us for the clothes."

"And I told you that I did. Just take the money, if it makes you feel better, I wont pay full price."

"Oh no, if you're paying then you're paying full price."

"Good, here you go!" and she handed over the owed amount while laughing.

"Thanks Lie. We really need this, we can't afford to keep giving clothes out for free"

"I know. Look I'll be back here at the same time tomorrow, but for now I am going to curl up on my couch and watch TV, god I've wanted to do that for so long!!" Charlie told her and gave her a hug.

"Bye Lie" and Charlie walked to her back and left.

"It's time for us to go too, bye Ally" said the current rangers, Jack giving her a kiss and the others just waving before they returned to their vehicles and left for SPD.  
Ally watched them leave with a weird feeling inside of her. _I know what this is! This is the want for normalcy!_**(A/N that was sarcasm for those who don't realize)**_I need to go chill with Charlie, like we used to._ With that decided she told her dad she was going out and that she open the shop tomorrow. Afterwards she drove over to the Ivy Tower.

She said penthouse apartment right?

She walked up to the desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Lie? Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Um sure, she's in the penthouse. You need her permission to get up there, I'll call her right now and tell her you're here. What's your name?"

"Just tell her fate's come to collect. She'll understand"

The young man looked confused but did as she asked and she was given the code to the elevator and when she was on the top floor she was greeted by Charlie.

"We had that conversation a few days after we first met. How the hell did you remember that? How did _I _remember that?"

Ally just laughed.

"Didn't you say you were gonna watch a movie? What movie? Is it good?"

"Yes I did. And I was gonna do a trilogy: Lord of the Rings. I know it's old, but it's a classic"

"Cool, I haven't seen those movies in forever! Let's go!"

And with that the two old friends spent an 'interesting' night back together.

--

A/N wow that last line felt like the ending to a sappy novel, sorry, but other than that what did you think, good? Bad? TELL ME!! im not getting enough reviews! Sorry, just want your opinion, it would be nice well just I hope you enjoyed it!

--EagleQ


	6. Combat

The blue sedan pulled up in front of the small house in the middle of the woods and let out its passenger

Charlie walked onto the training grounds early the next morning to see four of the B-squad already there: Jack was missing. Charlie held back as she watched her replacements.

_God, they remind me so much of my own team._

She caught Bridge and Z sitting together near her and so she crept closer to listen to them.

"You know Bridge, once this enemy is defeated I may leave the team. I love being a ranger but I'm not sure if it's the best way for me to help people anymore" Z told him.

"You should decide Z. If you don't want to be a ranger and instead help somewhere else, no one will blame you. I'm gonna do the same thing. I requested a transfer to the science division after this mission."

"We can't both leave"

"Well you know there is this rule that Sky has repeated several times. Rule 649F3: No team members can be involved in fraternization."

"So?"

"So, if I wanted to ask you out like I do, I'd have to wait until one of us left but if both of us are leaving I'm not sure if the rule applies so technically…" he was cut off my Z putting a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"I'd love to out with you Bridge. Whenever you want. Now or after we defeat the new bad guy and change statuses."

"Great, how's Friday?"

Z laughed, "Friday's great!"

Charlie shook her head and crept away, she had heard enough.

They are just now dating? I've only been here two days and I could have sworn those two were going out!

Charlie decided to catch up on the other 'couple' of B-squad. As she neared Syd and Sky on the other side of the cool down area where the rangers were waiting, she started to hear parts of their conversation.

"Come on Sky, lighten up! Come to the club with me Friday! You need to have a life outside of SPD"

"No Syd I don't. And I don't want to go to a club, they are loud and illegal and …"

"You're coming" Syd interrupted.

"No I'm not"

"Oh come on Sky!! I don't usually ask you to come to the clubs with me. Just go this once, and if you really hate it I won't bug you about it again!"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course! So you're coming?"

"Fine. But just this once"

"Thanks Sky, I hate going alone and Z didn't want to go so that leaves you or Jack since Bridge, well he isn't the clubbing type. And I don't want to go with Jack. So thank you!" Syd reached out and hugged Sky around the midsection before she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away. The two glanced at the ground at the same time so neither could see the blush that appeared on the others' face.

Charlie checked her watch and, realizing it was time to start, crept back a little bit so they wouldn't know she had been right there.

"Alright guys, let's get started!"

The four of them leapt from their positions to join Charlie, pausing only to laugh, or snicker in Sky's case, as Bridge tripped over a series of roots protruding from the ground in his path to Charlie.

"Hey Lela!"

"Hey Syd. Where's Jack?"

"He didn't get up this morning"

"Alright, I am going to go get him, you guys start on the 5 mile course. Today we're going to do some combat training afterwards. Dismissed!"

The rangers saluted and walked off to the start of the 5-mile obstacle course. Charlie watched them go before heading off towards the main building to find Jack. She stopped in the Command Center to get his room number before proceeding there. When she got to his door, she rapped smartly and waited for his response.

"Who is it?"

"Breakfast! Courtesy of Instructor Lela Collins!!"

The door quickly opened to find Charlie face to face with the current red ranger.

"What do you want?"

"For you to get your ass out on that course you're running the 10 mile because you missed yesterday. Your teammates only ran the 2-mile course. You'll also run today's 5-mile course before joining us for combat. Now get your ass out there. That's an order cadet"

Jack mock saluted and walked out towards the fields with Charlie close behind. When they got there, Jack saw his team finishing the 5-mile course and went to join them but was intercepted when Charlie steered him towards the 10-mile course start line. She made sure he started before joining the rest of the rangers.

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Wasn't too bad after running that 10 mile one." Bridge replied.

"You said something about combat today?" Sky inquired.

"Yes, you'll start my combat course, crash course at least. But let me warn you, for everyone I teach I start at the basics no matter how much experience you have. Even if you're the greatest fighter here, to train with me, you start with my basics. Understand? Because I won't deal with any complaining"

"Understood" the rangers replied.

"Good, now rest a little and stretch out. We'll begin in 20 minutes"

**20 minutes later**

"You guys ready? Let's go. Follow me." Charlie greeted them after 20 minutes.

She led them over to a flat grassy area that was usually used for calling role of the cadets when they were scheduled to be training or where everyone gathered for announcements. Charlie walked to the center of the area and had them stand in a large square around her.

"Now the first position you will learn is the block. Balance your feet in front and behind you. Raise your non-dominant hand in front of your chest and have the other hand behind it" she demonstrated the position and had them copy her.

She continued to do this for another two hours, demonstrating positions and getting them to copy it, until Jack walked up fresh from his runs.

"Hello Jack, sorry you'll have to get one of the other rangers to bring you up to speed. Uh, Syd, could you show him?"

"Sure, come over here Jack" and she proceeded to teach him the positions Charlie had taught them.

"Why am I learning this all over? I mean we …"

"Because it will undoubtedly save your ass someday," answered a voice from behind him.

When Jack turned he stared openmouthed at the speaker.

"Boom? What do you know about any of this?"

"Enough to know that if you listen to Lela, completely, her teachings will save your life. I've seen the effect of having Lela's training firsthand. It takes forever but there's no better teacher than her. So suck it up" With that he walked off.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts by a sharp punch to the mid of his spine that felt like it would tear him apart. He turned around releasing a cry of pain to see Charlie standing in front of him with a smug look on her face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For not paying attention"

She walked back over to where the others had begun sparring. She was issuing orders on moves to perform and how to counter them as they did. She did something very unusual though, Jack noticed, she mixed up the guys and girls so that everyone sparred everyone, not just the two guys and the two girls (**Jack's watching**) but Bridge and Syd , ect. Interestingly, the girls always came out the victor in those matches. After an hour of this, Charlie dismissed the team and headed off to meet Boom at the entrance to SPD.

"Hey. How've you been? I haven't talked to you since Monday"

Boom laughed, "That was an eternity ago! I'm good. Seen Ally or Piggy yet?"

"Seen Al not Piggy yet though I was thinking about heading over there tomorrow. Wanna come to dinner? Me and Al are going out after handing out clothes."

"Yeah, I'll follow you there"

The two got into their respective vehicles and drove to the center of the 'streets'. Charlie and the rest of the A-squad had set up their own little center back when they were the reigning SPD team. It had several old couches lining the walls of the courtyard/intersection of alleys. A small stage where the group had hosted concerts was on one side of the courtyard and the entire space was clean of trash and crap.

"Charlie!" came the excited shouts from the large group of people that awaited her and Ally. They all rushed forward as one to hug her and welcome her back. Charlie held on for as long as she could before shouting for air. They released her and complied with getting their hug in as she passed out clothes.

After a few hours, the trucks that Ally had sent over were empty and the trio joined the residents of the streets to catch up on old times and hang out for a while before having dinner and returning home. Boom was called back to command early which left the two girls alone. As Ally left Charlie at the intersection into her apartment complex she rolled down the window of her car and asked a question she had been waiting to ask, it meant nothing to anyone but her and Charlie, so she had refrained from asking it sooner: "Home yet?"

"I don't know, think that will take some more time" Charlie replied and turned into the complex leaving Ally to return to her own apartment.

--

A/N so what did you think? I will explain the question in a later chapter and if anyone can guess it, I will bow down at your feet because it is something I kind of made up for the story and has no clues whatsoever towards it. Anyways, tell me what you thought!! I'm trying to get 50 reviews for this story before I have 20 chapters up, if I have that many, so I need more reviews!! Please and thank you!!

--EagleQ


	7. AUTHORS NOTE please read!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I just haven't really had any ideas of what I wanted to do with the story

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I just haven't really had any ideas of what I wanted to do with the story. I think I have finally decided on something I really like and I will have new chapters up sometime this week if all goes well. Unfortunately, to accommodate my new ideas for the story I have had to repost all the chapters with changes in them that might be confusing now but are necessary to take the fic in the direction that I want it too.

So thanks to everyone for their patience in waiting for me to add another chapter and I hope you like the changes I've made.

--EagleQ


	8. Normal Returns

A few weeks later, the rangers were deeper into their training and visibly improving their combat skills. As Charlie walked onto the grounds early in the morning she found it deserted. Enjoying the time she had to herself, she made she was out of the view of the cameras and dropped the disguise she had put on. As she walked around the grounds, enjoying the weapons and familiar setting, she felt someone join her in the silence. Waiting for them to make the first move she continued as she was.

"It's been a long time" came out of the shadows.

Not turning around she replied, "Longer than you think"

She felt the person to whom the voice belonged to walk up to her and stop just shy of reaching distance. Sighing she turned toward the intruder.

"Why are you up so early Sky?"

Later that day B-Squad was back in training under Lela.

"Harder! Put all your weight behind each thrust Syd! If you swing the sword around like a toy it's easy to deflect and counter but if you make each strike deliberate and precise it's easier for you to get the upper hand"

Syd nodded that she had heard the advice and proceeded to demonstrate it in her next attacks on Jack. Seeing that Syd was doing better she turned her attention to the next sparring match between Z and Bridge. The two were perfectly matched, always pushing each other with neither ever gaining the upper hand in the match. Smiling at their improvement, she turned back to her own opponent, her early morning intruder.

"Ready to go again?"

"Seriously? I'm never ready for this"

"Good, honesty is good, healthy. But if you're too scared to defend yourself properly we have a problem"

"I never said I was scared"

Charlie smirked and attacked. Unprepared for it, Sky's defensive strike was too late and too slow to stop her from throwing him to the ground. Waiting for him to get up, she returned her watchful eye to the other matches. Looking past Syd and Jack she caught Boom's eye and watched him shake his head at the rangers and laugh to himself before nodding to her. Smiling at his antics, she took a quick step to her left and laughed as Sky went barreling to the ground next to her now that his intended target was removed from is path.

The sparring practice continued for another hour before Lela dismissed them to rest and heal their battered bodies. Once the B-Squad was in their rooms, Charlie left SPD and went to the center to meet up with Ally.

Walking up behind her an hour later, she playfully grabbed her hair and pulled her down backwards causing Ally to spin around and knee her in the gut. Once the two were back to normal Ally slapped her on the arm.

"I thought you were gonna stop the reflex attacks"

"How long have you known me?" Charlie asked while laughing

"Ugh! You're hopeless" Ally retorted

The two then turned their attention to the people they were there to help. The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and hugs from everyone. Just as they emptied the truck Ally had driven over and were going to hang out with all the people there, Charlie's cell phone rang out.

Flipping it open, she listened to the voice of her younger sister, "Where are you? Jess is about to go on! Get over here now!"

"K, I'm on my way, got held up at charity work"

With that the two hung up and Charlie turned to Ally, "I gotta go"

"I heard, tell her good luck and then congratulations from me"

"Will do, bye Lex" she told her as she gave her a hug goodbye.

After shouting goodbye to everyone else, she ran out to her bike and sped over to the arena her sister was performing at, getting there just in time to see her compete.

After her sister Jessica was awarded the gold medal for all-around and bars and the silver at beam and floor as well as bronze for vault, the whole family went out to celebrate keenly aware of the missing three the whole time.

A/N im so sorry about the long wait but I hope you have read the changes I made to previous chapters because I changed some things because her family is gonna factor in a lot more now. I hope you liked but if not let me know so I can work on stuff, o and sorry about the mysteries forming but all will be explained

--EagleQ


End file.
